Watching You Sleep
by HannahSakura2010
Summary: Hungary watches Prussia sleep and reminisces about their life together.


The soft morning sunlight on her face woke Elizaveta up slowly. She slowly opened her green eyes and blinked in the light, shading her eyes with her hand. _Another beautiful day. _She turned over onto her side to face the man sleeping beside her.

Gilbert hadn't been awoken by the light yet. The Prussian was still deep in sleep beside her, his bare chest rising and falling evenly. Elizaveta smiled and shifted closer to him, taking his hand.

_He's so cute when he is asleep, _she thought, _and when he is not talking!_ Elizaveta propped herself upon one elbow and observed her lover in his sleep.

Gilbert's handsome face was calm and peaceful as he slept. His usual smirk was gone, to be replaced by an almost childlike look. He looked like a whole different person when he slept, all his arrogance ("Awesomeness!") faded away, and he looked almost vulnerable.

The sunlight started to creep across Gilbert's face and he stirred as it hit his eyes. Elizaveta shifted so that her shadow covered his face, blocking the sunlight. Gilbert drifted back into deep sleep again with a sigh.

It had been over half a century since her divorce with Roderich. Gilbert had been the strong shoulder that she was able to lean on while she was going through all the pain of losing her husband. Elizaveta had had to take care of Gilbert as well, as he was no longer a real nation since he was almost killed in the war. Ludwig's quick thinking had saved him*, but now he was weaker than the other nations because of it. Still, at least he was alive.

Elizaveta reached out and touched his pale face softly, stroking his soft white hair. It had been so easy to fall in love with him. Despite their rough past, she couldn't be happier. She still hurt over Austria sometimes, especially whenever she had to be near him, but Gilbert had started to heal her. He had brought love back into her life again.

Gilbert stirred and slowly opened his eyes. He looked over and met Elizaveta's eyes. A small smile made its way onto his face. Elizaveta found herself falling into Gilbert's enrapturing crimson eyes. She smiled back at him. "Good morning, love," she said softly, brushing white hair gently off of his forehead.

"Morning," Gilbert mumbled. He yawned. "Were you watching me sleep?"

Elizaveta leaned down and kissed his forehead. "Yes," she said.

"Creepy woman," Gilbert replied cheekily. Elizaveta scowled at him and sat up fully, releasing his hand and moving to get out of bed. Gilbert slipped an arm around her waist to stop her. "I was joking, Elizaveta! Geez, take a joke!"

Elizaveta allowed herself to be pulled down so that she was lying next to Gilbert again. She pillowed her head on his chest. Gilbert ran his hand down her back until it rested on her rear, rubbing gently.

Elizaveta slapped his hand away, the scowl returning to her face. Gilbert was grinning widely, showing his white teeth. "Do you want my frying pan to your face again?" Elizaveta asked him dangerously. The smirk dropped from Gilbert's face.

"You are so violent, woman!" he snapped, sitting up. "Why can't you be sweet and demure like a normal girl?"

"Because that would bore the both of us and you know it!" Elizaveta retorted, sitting up as well and crossing her arms over her chest, shooting an annoyed glare at the Prussian.

"Kesesese! Yeah, you're right about that!" Gilbert laughed. "Please don't ever change!"

Elizaveta leaned against Gilbert and he put an arm around her. There was companionable silence between them for a few moments. Gilbert finally broke it.

"Elizaveta? You know that whatever I say that I still love you right?" Gilbert asked softly. "I just like to tease you."

Elizaveta felt a smile light up her face and she kissed Gilbert's cheek affectionately. "I know, love," she said quietly. "You know I love you too despite smacking you with my frying pan on a daily basis right?"

Gilbert chuckled. "I would hope you do," he said. "Who can't love the awesome me?"

"I can name a few," Elizaveta teased. Gilbert scoffed at the absurdity of that statement.

Elizaveta turned her head and placed a kiss on Gilbert's chest over his heart. She felt Gilbert place two fingers under her chin and coax it up. A gentle smile was on his face as he gazed down at her. He hesitated for a brief moment before pressing their mouths together softly. The kiss was gentle and chaste and only lasted for a few moments but it still took Elizaveta's breath away. A light blush was dusting Gilbert's pale cheeks when he pulled back.

"You have morning breath. Go brush your teeth," Elizaveta teased. Gilbert laughed and got out of bed. He walked to the small bathroom adjoining their bedroom, stretching his arms over his head. After a moment, Elizaveta heard the water start in the shower. She smiled and got out of bed herself. Maybe she would join him for a quick shower before starting her day. She padded into the bathroom after Gilbert and closed the door after her.

* * *

*Prussia ceased to be a nation after World War II. Austria- Hungary also became two separate nations, hence Elizaveta's "divorce" from Roderich. I believe that Germany merged with Prussia, saving his life so that he wouldn't fade away with the end of the war. There is actually an island in the Caribbean that Cuba gave to Prussia but was not mentioned in the paperwork that united Germany after the war. So I guess that island still technically belongs to Prussia. That is why the embodiment of Prussia is still around being awesome, but the nation itself does not exist anymore. Also, I hear that there are some Germans who still refer to themselves as "Prussians."

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
